


When Niko Comes To VIsit

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niko decides to visit.  Problem is the visit coincides with Adam's single release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a fic with Niko in it and another one asked for an a fic with a little angst and Adam acting like a diva. I combined the two. This first chapter is the angsty part. The next chapter has more of the fun times with Niko and Adam getting to know him.

"Adam, Adam, guess what!" Sauli screeches the minute he walks through the door.

Judging by the excitement in his voice, Adam assumes he saw some interesting new creature on his morning jog through the hills. He wishes Sauli would pick some more wildflowers and bring them home to him. He hasn't done that in a while.

"What?" he yells from the kitchen.

"Niko's coming to visit! In three weeks!"

Adam drops the cup in the sink and turns to face the door. Sauli appears, his shirt in his hands. He's using it to wipe the sweat from his face and chest. Normally Adam would walk over, help him strip off his shorts, then follow him in the shower, but he's too stunned by what he heard.

"Niko? Here?"

"Yes. I can't wait."

Adam counts to ten to give him some time to calm down before he responds. This month is not good timing. He's got a ton of promotion scheduled for his single, not to mention the video shoot.

"Sauli, that's right at the time of the release. I think he should reschedule."

Adam expects him to agree which he quickly finds out is his first mistake.

"That makes it perfect. You'll be busy and I can show him around."

Sauli starts stripping off his jogging shorts which would normally have Adam's mouth watering, but not today.

"Sauli, I won't have time for entertaining. When I come home, I'll want to relax and unwind not baby-sit Niko."

His voice has more bite than he intended but Sauli has to understand Niko will have to visit another time.

Sauli slowly stands up and glares at him. "He's coming to see me, not you. I do have friends you know. Friends who want to see me because they miss me, not because they want to see my famous boyfriend."

"What the fuck? I never said that!"

"It was implied. Besides, he's staying in a hotel. I told him he could stay here but he didn't think that was a good idea."

"That might be for the best," Adam replies honestly.

"If your friend was coming to visit, would you have them stay here?" Sauli stands there, gloriously naked, hands on his hips waiting for Adam's response.

"That's different." The minute the words leave his lips he knows he's made mistake number two. He can see it on Sauli's face.

"No. It isn't."

Sauli doesn't storm down the hall, or make extra noise like Adam would do. Sometimes Adam wishes he would. The quiet hurt makes him feel worse. It's like when you're a kid and did something wrong and your parents said "I'm disappointed" instead of grounding you.

Adam turns back to the sink. It's foolish for Sauli to think the timing is perfect. He'll be busy all day and when he finally gets home he wants Sauli waiting for him with a smile, a kiss and a glass of wine. He wants Sauli to give him a massage when his muscles are tight with tension from answering all the intrusive, personal questions he knows will get asked.

He picks up the dish rag and wipes down the counter. It's not his fault Sauli took his words and twisted the meaning. Or maybe it was the language issue that crops up from time to time.

"Yeah right," he mutters to himself. "Face it Lambert. You're an ass."

He throws the cloth down and heads towards the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm heading to the studio." It was a planned trip that Sauli knew about but he doesn't want to go without saying something.

"So leave."

Adam leans a shoulder against the door. "Look, I'm sorry okay? It just took me by surprise."

Sauli says something in Finnish which Adam assumes means fuck you in English but he's not positive. Sauli's never given him a direct answer when asked what it means. He just shrugs and says it's something that's lost in translation.

Just when he's about to leave, the water stops and Sauli throws open the shower door. He yanks the towel off the rack and steps onto the rug. Adam wasn't keen on the color - a purple, pink mix - but he caved when Sauli said it reminded him of the lights back home.

Sauli dries himself off with hurried, angry movements. His wet hair is long enough that it curls. Adam loves it when they're spending the day at home and Sauli lets it dry naturally. They sit on the couch watching a movie and his fingers get to play in the soft curls. Sometimes, after a wild round of sex, Adam teases him that he looks like Medusa, with his curly hair pulled in every direction, standing on end.

Sauli's mumbling pulls him out of his thoughts of curls and legends. He shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Are you going to sulk all day?" He's angry at himself for missing whatever Sauli said.

"I'm not sulking. I'm hurt," Sauli says in a quieter voice.

Again, he feels like a child getting scolded by his parents. He licks his lips and starts to say something but Sauli beats him to it.

"Remember in the beginning how we did not know where this was headed but we wanted to be together anyway?"

Adam nods as Sauli ties the towel around his waist.

"When I first moved here, I felt like your guest, a visitor. It was creepy for me to be here by myself when you were out. I wasn't sure if there were rooms I shouldn’t go in, or things I shouldn't look at. One day I looked at your costumes in the closet. I even tried on a couple of jackets. Then I felt bad all day after."

Adam never knew Sauli thought that. He always seemed so comfortable here, and happy. Even from that first day. If the roles were reversed he would've looked in Sauli's closet too but he wouldn't have felt bad after. Curiosity is normal after all.

"Nothing was mine even though we were sharing it. You made me feel like that again. This is your house and I'm just a visitor."

Adam swallows the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry," he says again because really what else can he say. "I didn't mean it that way."

Sauli brushes by him and starts to pull clothes out from his dresser.

"I told him you'd be very busy but he didn't care. Not everything is about you Adam."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. You didn't even notice how happy I was he was coming."

Of course he noticed it but it wouldn't do any good to say that now. He watches Sauli get dressed while the moments in the kitchen go through his mind.

"Just go to your appointment. I've got to write my blog. Will you be back for dinner?"

"Yes."

"I'll take out steaks then."

Adam nods and walks over to give him a kiss goodbye. They always kiss when one of them leaves, and today's not going to be the first exception just because they're in the middle of a tiff.

He's happy to see that Sauli doesn't hesitate. He kisses Adam the way he always does before he leaves for work - sweet and tender.

"Love you," he says against Sauli's lips. His hands hold the sides of his face while he gets lost in Sauli's eyes.

"Love you too."

* * *

Almost a month later, Adam walks downstairs after his morning shower to the sound of men's laughter coming from the kitchen. The one he recognizes already has him smiling before he hits the bottom step. The other one must be Niko.

He's been in LA for a few days but Adam has yet to meet him. Photo shoots and appearances have kept him busy until late at night but they're going out this weekend. He's not sure why he was such a prick about it in the first place. He's been able to work all day without wondering what Sauli's doing, if he's having fun, or if he's bored.

Sauli was right. The timing was perfect. His boyfriend's pretty smart, if he does say so himself.

"What's so…." his voice trails off at the sight in front of him.

Sauli's shorts are pulled down his legs and he's bent over the table with Niko on his knees caressing his naked ass.

"What the fuck is going on?" he yells.

Niko stumbles back and quickly stands up, guilt ridden all over his face.

Sauli snaps his head around and has the audacity to glare at him.

"I fell in a prickly bush out jogging. I'm covered in them."

"So you thought you'd have another guy help you instead of waking me up?"

Adam storms over to where Sauli's draped on the table. He pulls up Sauli's shorts and grabs his hand to pull him up the stairs.

"You're being a jerk."

"I'm being a jerk? You have another man touching your ass Sauli. For God's sake he was on his fucking knees. What did you expect me to think?"

Sauli strips off his shorts completely and places his hands on the vanity table, clearly waiting for Adam to finish what Niko started.

"I needed help. It's not the first time he's seen me naked you know. Or touched my ass."

Adam stands there his hands on his hips, a different kind of fire running through his veins. "You told me he was straight!"

"He is. It's just like you and Tommy."

"No, it isn't. He was never kneeling behind me staring at my ass, never mind touching it."

Sauli says that stupid, fucking phrase in Finnish. Adam always thought it was kind of cute. Today it annoys the shit out of him.

"I'm not going to apologize because you jumped to conclusions. Are you going to help me or do I need to go to the hospital?"

Adam instantly feels like the jerk Sauli called him earlier. Sauli's hurt and Adam's picking a fight. He takes up the same position he saw Niko in moments ago.

He carefully pulls the small needles out of Sauli's flesh and by the time he's done, Sauli's skin is pink from the irritation. He rubs his hands gingerly over his skin, blowing cool air over it.

"You had a long day yesterday. I didn't want to wake you. I wanted you to sleep," Sauli offers by way of explanation.

"Why were you laughing?"

Adam stands up and turns Sauli to face him. He kisses him quickly before sliding his hands down to touch him intimately. Sauli's soft but it's not meant to be an arousing caress. It's more of a "nobody touches this but me" caress.

"I was crying. I am a baby you know. He was telling me a funny story from when he was a kid."

"To distract you from the pain."

Sauli nods. "Yes."

"Go take a shower. I'll keep him company. It'll give me time to apologize for being rude."

"I would do the same thing if I saw you like that."

Sauli gives him a kiss and walks into the bathroom. Adam enjoys the sight before heading to the stairs to speak to the man who had his faces two inches from his boyfriend's ass.

"Hey, sorry about that."

Niko spins around from where he was standing by the door. He looks like he's ready to open it and run outside. Adam can't really blame him.

"I do not find him attractive."

Adam laughs. It bubbles up and leaves his mouth before he can stop it. "Why not?"

"I like girls."

Adam knew that. Sauli told him but damn if it didn't feel good hearing it from Niko himself. It's no different than him or Danielle. They've seen each other naked plenty of times without wanting to jump each others bones.

If he's being honest, he's a little intimidated by Niko.

"Thanks for helping him. I'm Adam. It's nice to finally meet you. Sauli talks about you all the time."

Niko finds his first smile since Adam walked into the room. "He's a good man."

Adam returns his smile. "Yes he is. Can I get you coffee or juice?"

"No thank you. I need to go to the hotel to change."

"What are you guys doing today?" Adam asks as he makes himself another coffee.

"We are going to Disney."

"Sauli loves going there. He's like a little kid."

"He's the best person to be around. He makes everyone laugh."

Adam smiles widely. "Yeah he does. I could get you passes to a show or something if you want."

Niko shakes his head. "No thank you. Sauli's got a schedule for us."

Adam has no idea what Sauli has planned for Niko, and that has him feeling like shit. He should've at least asked what their plans were instead of being wrapped up in his own life.

He realizes he doesn't even know what they've done so far. He's come home from work complaining to Sauli about his day or releasing his stress through sex. Sometimes both. Not once has he asked Sauli about Niko.

He really is a crappy boyfriend sometimes.

He looks up from his coffee cup to see Niko staring at him. This is the man Sauli describes as a brother and Adam hasn't bothered to give him the time of day.

"You have a nice house."

"Thank you. Is this the first time you've been here?"

Niko nods but doesn't say anything.

"I called a cab from upstairs. They'll be here in a couple of minutes. Let's wait down by the gate," Sauli says when he enters the room.

"Why don't you wait here?" Adam asks perplexed.

"You're busy. I don't want to intrude," Niko offers when Sauli remains quiet.

Adam watches them share a look. Sauli walks over and gives him a kiss. "Have a good day today. I'll see you later."

"It was nice to meet you," Niko says with a wave.

Adam returns the sentiment than stands in the empty room wondering what just happened and what he missed.

* * *

"I thought he was going to kill me," Niko tells Sauli as they wait at the gate.

Sauli starts cracking up. "It was pretty funny."

Niko starts laughing too. "Now it is. It wasn't before. What is your plan?"

"My plan?"

"Do not play stupid with me Sauli Koskinen."

Sauli looks over at Niko and gives him a wicked grin. "Adam is very intelligent.  He only acts stupid sometimes.  I figure he'll come to his senses in a couple of days."

The cab pulls up and Sauli gives him the name of Niko's hotel. "Today we will ride the same roller coaster Adam and I rode in."

"From the pictures?"

"Yes. Maybe we should sit in the same cart?"

Niko laughs. "You are bad."

"Bad, Sauli," he grins and they both scare the driver when they start laughing out of control.

"You love him very much?" Niko says.

"Yes, I do."

Sauli gets home earlier than he thought. Niko is still fighting jet lag so instead of going out to a club they settled for an earlier dinner before Niko returned to the hotel to sleep.

He bought a Cinderella castle snow globe that he put on his dresser. Something about the story of finding your prince when you aren't looking resonated with him today and he had to have it. Niko teased him but in a good natured way.

He does a little bit of cleaning and picking up. It's not that things are messy or dirty but he hasn't been home much this week and Adam has a tendency to leave things where they don't belong - a set of keys on the bar instead of the holder by the door, a dirty glass on the table in the living room instead of in the dishwasher.

He's surprised to hear Adam arrive at home a little before nine, instead of after midnight as he has been.

"You're home early," Sauli says and greets him with a kiss.

"Yeah."

He seems distracted. Sauli's used to Adam getting lost in his thoughts before blurting out what's on his mind so he just waits.

"Can we talk?"

Sauli nods and follows Adam to the living room. He cuddles next to him on the couch. He's missed this. They've both been so busy they haven't had time to relax with each other. He loves Niko but it's not the same as snuggling with his boyfriend.

"Did you have fun today?"

Sauli nods against Adam's chest. He tells Adam about Niko flirting with this girl while they were waiting in line for a ride.

"It's the accent."

Adam chuckles. "Trust me. I understand that appeal."

Before he knows it, he's spent an hour telling story after story about he and Niko's adventures the last few days.

"Sauli?"

"Yes?"

"Have Niko check out and stay here. I'll pay for the hotel charges. I want your friends to feel comfortable visiting you here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sorry I was a dick.  You were right.  I was making it all about me.  That was wrong."

Sauli straddles his legs and kisses him. "Do you want me to make you a bath?"

"Only if you join me."

"That can be arranged."

Later that night, Sauli watches Adam sleep. Sometimes he wants to pinch himself that they found each other.

He thinks about the weekend and smiles. He can't wait for his two favorite men to get together.  Adam doesn't know what's going to hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Niko get to know each other.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Niko asks as he drops his bag on the bed in the guest room.

"Yes, yes. Adam insisted."

Niko gives him a questionable look. "Really?"

Sauli shrugs and says with a smile, "It's okay Niko. He wanted you to stay here."

"This house is better than your apartment back home."

Sauli smiles at the understatement.  "Only a little bit."

Niko laughs and grabs him in a bear hug. "I miss you."

Sauli gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I miss you too. Now, we should go to Venice Beach today. It's a good day."

"Will the Baywatch girls be there?" He wiggles his eyebrows and Sauli giggles.

"Maybe. You can try your accent on them."

"You should wear no shirt. They will come talk to you, find out you are gay, and end up with me."

Sauli hugs him and laughs. "Yes, sounds good."

He jumps on Niko's back and lets him carry him out of the room.

"Adam!" Sauli waits for Adam to give him or Niko a look for finding them like this but he's indulgently smiling at them.

"Is your room okay?" He asks Niko.

Niko hikes Sauli up a little before answering. "Better than the hotel."

They share a laugh before Adam leans over to kiss Sauli. "I'm heading out. Have fun today. I won't be home until late."

"Okay. Do you want me to make dinner?" Sauli jumps down and gives Adam a hug. First because he didn't flip out and second because he wants to.

"I'm meeting label execs for dinner."

Sauli holds his hand while he walks him to the door. "We are going to Venice Beach. Niko wants my help to pick up girls."

"He's a chick magnet, Niko," Adam teases. He leans down to give Sauli a kiss and Sauli sighs.

"He is a people magnet," Niko says and Adam nods his agreement.

"Very true. Later my love. Bye Niko. Have fun."

* * *

"It is not as nice as TV," Niko says as they walk along the boardwalk.

Sauli shakes his head. "No."

"What is that music?" Niko asks and points to a man in front of a giant stereo.

"Is he dancing with the tree?" Sauli asks when he takes a closer look.

"Hah! I think so," Niko responds.

They walk some more and talk about the strange things they see. It's probably normal for people here but for foreigners, it's a little much sometimes.

"You are happy here?"

Sauli smiles widely and nods. All the love for Adam bubbles up until it feels like his chest could burst from the emotions flowing through him. He buries his head in Niko's shoulder. "Yes. I am very happy."

"You have wild personality. Adam seems…" Niko pauses trying to find the right word.

"He is nuttier than me. He is very, very funny. We laugh a lot. He sings me silly songs."

Niko looks like he doesn't believe him and based on the way Adam's been acting around him, Sauli's not surprised.

"I will show you pictures from Burning Man. You will see. He is just busy right now."

"I saw the Burning Man pictures."

"Not these ones."

Niko looks at Sauli a slight smile on his lips. "Do I want to see them?"

"Niko, I will not show you naked ones."

"Thank God," Niko jokes.

"Those are locked away," Sauli replies with a straight face.

Niko starts laughing and Sauli gives him a one armed hug. It feels good to have his own friend around. They shared so many great times during _Big Brother_. He's forever thankful they stayed friends after.

"Let's go back. We can watch Finnish Dancing for Tutka. Maybe you can do the video with me."

"Okay."

* * *

Adam pulls into the garage wondering what is going on inside. It sounds like there's a party in the house, which there could be. He's early. Dinner was rescheduled when one of the guys had a family emergency.

Loud music greets him when he opens the door. He smiles when he recognizes it’s a remix of _For Your Entertainment_.

He tosses his keys on the table and heads towards the living room. He can hear Sauli and Niko's voices before he makes it across the hall.

They're in the middle of the room, each using an empty wine bottle as a microphone, screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs. They point to each other as they sing, both trying to make provocative moves, laughing at various times when the other looks silly instead.

He wants to walk in and join them but he doesn't want to intrude.

Niko puts the bottle on the table and walks over to twirl Sauli around before dipping him dramatically. He takes Sauli's face in his hands and kisses both his cheeks.

Adam has no idea what they are talking about. They're speaking rapidly in Finnish but they way Sauli's laughing makes him wish he knew what was going on.

Niko makes an awkward movement with his hips that Adam can't help laughing about. He looks like the typical straight guy thinking he can dance when he can't.

"Adam! You are home early. Come join us." Sauli smiles widely and motions him for him with his arm.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Niko was telling me his dance moves are better."

"I hate to tell you Niko but Sauli has moves I've never seen before."

Sauli looks like he's going to blush but Niko laughs instead. "You say that because you are in love."

"I say that because it's true. However, I have better moves than both of you."

Niko and Sauli chuckle.

"Prove it," Niko challenges.

Sauli gives him a kiss before walking over to the stereo. He puts on _Poker Face_ because it's one Niko's favorites.

It takes until the first chorus for Adam to loosen up. He does this with Sauli all the time but never with anyone else - at least not at his house. The clubs, well that's a different thing altogether.

Niko makes it easy though. He's trying to do some moves from the video and Sauli's trying to outdo him. Adam decides to show them both up and at the end of the song Niko is joking with him that he can't dance with them anymore because he's too good and he makes "Finland look bad".

"Do you want to go grab a pizza or something quick to eat?" Adam asks.

"Niko?"

"Ok."

As they drive toward the pizza joint, Niko leans on the back of Sauli's seat.

"So Adam. Has Sauli taught you naughty Finnish words yet?"

Adam laughs and glances quickly at Niko. He says the only phrase he knows, something particularly vulgar, and Niko hoots with laughter. He slaps Sauli on the shoulder than settles back in his seat.

"That's my boy," Niko states proudly.

* * *

Unfortunately, the club they go to that weekend has paps waiting outside. The cameras go off as Adam hurries ahead inside. Sauli follows behind a little ways, warning Niko what to expect.

"Why does he walk so far ahead all the time," Niko asks.

"So they do not bother us and will follow him," Sauli explains.

The music is loud in the club but Adam reserved a VIP table for them.

"Adam, your friend Danielle is nice. I'm happy Sauli has friends here," Niko says after they get their first round of beers.

Sauli cringes because he thinks he knows where this is going.  Ever since Niko met her a couple days ago, he keeps slipping in little questions and comments about her.

"Niko," he warns but Niko waves his hand dramatically.

"She is nice. I've known her since I was a kid."

"You know her well then?" Niko asks.

Sauli takes a sip of is drink and rolls his eyes. He knows how this is going to end. It's going to be a giant crash and burn.

"She's the sister I never had," Adam answers matter-of-factly.

"She is single, yes?"

Sauli almost spits out his drink as he sees Adam's eyes narrow on Niko. He's looking at him like a father would look at the boy coming to take his teenage daughter out on a first date.  He thinks about Adam as a father.  He'll be loving, funny and Sauli sighs at all the images running through his mind.  Adam will make a wonderful father.  He hopes he's around to see it firsthand.

"Not for you, she isn't," Adam quickly tells Niko.

Sauli blinks the images away and laughs when he sees Niko's face fall. Score one for team Adam.

"But I let you take Sauli away."

Adam laughs and pats Niko's hand. "Honey, trust me, you had nothing to do with it."

Niko laughs. "Touche. Now about Danielle…"

"Forget it Niko."

Sauli dances in his seat before giving up and grabbing Niko's hand. "Let's dance."

"Are you coming Adam?" Niko asks.

Adam looks up from his phone where he was texting with one of the producers on his album. He's about to answer when Sauli speaks.

"I dance with him all the time. Let's go."

* * *

Adam watches them dance, a smile on his face. Sauli and Niko are gripping each others hands as they move. He chuckles when Niko spins Sauli in a dramatic way, nearly knocking over the two women next to them. In his mind, he hears Sauli's laugh.

After a couple of songs, Sauli walks towards the back where the bathrooms are while Niko comes back to the table.

"You love him?" Niko asks point blank after he's finished his drink.

"Very much," Adam replies automatically.

"It is hard for us to know if he is happy here. We see pictures sometimes but Sauli does not say much."

"I think he likes his privacy."

"Yes he does. But I think he protects you."

Adam sighs and leans back in the booth. "He doesn't have to. I've told him before I trust him completely but I think he's still afraid of things getting out."

"I told him not to come to America. To give it more time."

Adam looks over at Niko. "You did?"

"Yes. I worried for him. I see now he was right," Niko says smiling.

Adam swallows. "Right about what?"

"He said to me, 'Niko, if I gave you a description of the man who is perfect for me, it would be Adam.' I told him it was his dick talking."

Adam laughs, feeling extremely happy. "I think it was both our dicks talking in the beginning."

Niko busts out laughing at Adam's quip. "You are honest. I like that."

"No other way to be."

"I see how much he loves it here. He misses everyone but he is happy and I can go home feeling better about him being here. He makes you happy, yes?"

Adam throws his arm around Niko's neck and gives him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"He makes me happy, yes."

* * *

The night before Niko is to leave, Adam comes home to a quiet house. He's about to call Sauli to see where they are when he hears laughter coming from Niko's room.

He walks down the hallway and peeks in to find them lying on the bed talking and laughing.

"Hey," he says as he walks over to give Sauli a kiss.

Adam can already see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm going to head upstairs and work for a bit. Maybe we can go out in a little while?"

Sauli nods and Adam heads back upstairs.  A couple hours later he goes down to ask them where they want to go.  But when he looks into the room he finds them asleep on the bed.

He's about to wake up Sauli so he can go to bed upstairs but at the last minute he decides to leave him here. He figures it will give Sauli as much time with Niko before he leaves. Adam picks up the blanket from the floor and gently places it over him. If this were he and Danielle, he would want Sauli to leave him there.

He watches them from the end of the bed before leaving. He has a whole lifetime with Sauli. He can share a few days a year with Niko.


End file.
